The Final Threshold
by Erik'sLittleLottie
Summary: Continuation of my fanfic Controlling My Heart. Christine struggles to remember her past... but when old faces appear, will the past repeat itself?


The Final Threshold - The Bridge Is Crossed, So Stand And Watch It Burn…

**A/N: **Hey all! Here's the follow up from "Controlling My Heart' that I promised you! Hope you like it!  And Thanks to all those people who reviewed the last fanfic! Apologies that this one is a little on the late side - I've been busy with drama exams/course work… but still! Without further ado, here it is!

**Disclaimer: **Phantom doesn't belong to me… it belongs to Lloyd Webber and who ever has the rights to the book…

**Chapter One**

Christine Daaè knelt before the statue of Christ, praying. _I have never asked for anything before,_ she thought. _But please, I ask you now… please, the one thing I ask for is my memory._ Christine had been found by two nuns three years ago, and they had taken her in. Having established that she remembered nothing, they had accepted her into their community and life with open arms. For the most part, Christine was content, happy even. But sometimes, she would feel emotions she didn't understand, hear things no one else could.

When she had first arrived, she had been strictly told that there was no singing in the nunnery other than within the choir. This had, for some reason, upset her greatly, and finally, she was allowed a tutor, who taught her some of the Latin hymns. Yet still, Christine was not entirely content. She felt as though she was missing some big part of herself - as though something had been torn away from her that was very dear to her…

"Madamoiselle Daaè!" She turned her head to see Sister Anna walking towards her. She stood up hurriedly.

"I'm sorry, Sister… I was just…" she trailed off. Sister Anna nodded slightly, taking Christine's hands in her own.

"Come child. You have a visitor." Christine could barely hide her surprise. She never had visitors…

"May I enquire as to whom?" she asked softly.

"A young man…" Sister Anna smiled slightly. "Who seems quite besotted with you."

"But…" Sister Anna shook her head.

"Do not question things, child." She said gently. Christine nodded, and sighed. _But I don't know any men, young or otherwise…_ she thought. Then something occurred to her.

"You don't think it could be someone from my past?" she asked excitedly. Sister Anna gave her a gentle smile.

"Perhaps." She rested a hand on Christine's. "But do not get your hopes up, child…" Christine nodded. "Now go. He is waiting outside the gate." Christine gave her a small smile before she made her way outside to the large gates which guarded the nunnery. She saw a man with shoulder length brown hair wearing a brown jacket and black trousers waiting anxiously outside. He straightened up when he saw Christine. Christine reached the gate. She opened it slowly and he pulled her into his arms the minute it was opened enough for him to squeeze through.

"Christine…" he breathed, lowering his head and kissing her gently. Christine stepped back, her brown eyes wide.

"Who are you?" she asked, forgetting all manners.

"Of course, forgive me… they told me you don't remember…" he let out a breath and took her hand, kissing it gently. "My name is Raoul. Raoul de Chagny."

Something in Christine's heart thumped. She looked up at him, looking into his eyes to try and remember him. Tears of frustration welled when she found nothing. "I…"

"Perhaps this might remind you." He said softly, glancing around to make sure there was no one around before pulling her into another kiss. Christine gasped against his lips at the sudden contact, something deep her mind recalling another time like this, when they had kissed… _I know this man… _she thought. She pulled him to her tighter, kissing him with passion.

Raoul put his hands on her waist, drawing her up against him. He had longed for her for so long… "Christine…" he moaned her name as he kissed her again.

"Raoul…" she answered, linking her hands around his neck. Yes, she remembered now… only bits, but she remembered enough to know that she and Raoul were married… and had been for quite a while now… she pulled away gently, reluctantly. When he reached for her again, she put a finger up against his lips. "Raoul, please…" she whispered. Raoul pulled back to look at her.

"Christine… what's wrong?" Christine shook her head.

"Nothing. I'm just a little overwhelmed. All this is so sudden…" she said softly. "Ten minutes ago I didn't know who I was, or what had happened before I was found… now… at least I know something of my past. Something very important." She added, smiling at him. Raoul smiled and kissed her again. Christine succumbed to his kiss, longing for the contact, for the way he made her heart beat faster. The sound of the choir brought her back to reality and she reluctantly pulled away. "I must go…" she whispered softly. "Wait for me?" he nodded, pulling her into his arms.

"I would wait for eternity for you, Christine…" he whispered. "I love you." He kissed her neck gently and entwined their fingers. Gently he slipped a ring onto her finger. Christine held her hand up to look at it, gasping at its beauty. The ring was gold, with diamonds and sapphires entwined. "Look on the inside." He said softly. Christine pulled it off and saw an inscription written on the inside of the ring. She read it out loud. _To My Darling Christine, Forever Yours, Raoul._ She smiled and slipped it back on her finger, and flung her arms around Raoul's neck, kissing him passionately. Raoul laughed and span her round for a moment before setting her down again. They kissed for a few more minutes before Christine pulled away.

"Soon, my love…" she whispered, her heart feeling lighter than it had in a while, in fact since she had come to the nunnery.

"I love you, Christine." Raoul said softly, brushing his hand gently against her cheek.

"I love you too." She kissed him gently on the lips before turning to go.

"Christine!" he called. She turned back to him. "Tomorrow. I'll be here at 11." Christine nodded and smiled. He ran to her and kissed her again before slowly releasing her.

"You keep this up and I wont be able to leave." Christine said softly.

"I apologise." Raoul smiled and kissed her again.

"Don't apologise." She said. She looked up as the clock rang three. She sighed and kissed Raoul again before whispering something in his ear and running back to the nunnery.

Raoul watched her go, his mind replaying the words she had spoken to him before she left. "My heart will be by your side till we meet again…" she had said. Raoul sighed. He had waited so long for her… searched so hard… and now, finally she was within his grasp. Raoul turned away from the nunnery with a smile on his face. He would see her again very soon…

A/N: Yes, I know… slightly contradictory to the ending of the last story! But all shall be explained later!  Please R&R and tell me if I'm "Clearly past my prime" or "in a word sublime" he he! Thankyou to all those who reviewed on the other fan-fiction - greatly appreciated!


End file.
